Earth-7166
Earth-7166 is a reality very similar to Earth-616. However, the superhero/supervillain factions are split into two teams: The Squadron Supreme and the Squadron Sinister. French, let me know if I #^&%ed up on any of this, rule wise. History Human History Rise of the Two Squadrons World War II-The Howling Commandoes The Modern Age of Heroes The Death and Rebirth of the Universe Battle of Nightmares During a battle between the Squadron Supreme and Squadron Sinister, Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet all at once. At the same time, an alternate Infinity Gauntlet was used in Earth-2773, Earth-6110, and Earth-4313. This causes these four realities to flicker into the solar system of a Distant, Shadowed World. While scanning the solar system, 7166 finds a planet very much similar to the world, up until Dr. Doom took over the planet while Captain America was still frozen. (Author's Note: This Universe's encounter in the Battle of Nightmares is to be similar to the Secret Wars Main Series) Locations New York City Characters Squadron Supreme Blue Squadron Blur (Squadron Supreme).jpg|Blur (Jeff Walters) Victor_Mancha_(Earth-12131).png|Victory (Vic Mancha) Red Squadron Dr. Spectrum (Squadron Supreme).png|Dr. Spectrum (Alice Nugent) 250px-Klara_Prast.jpg|Rose Red (Klara Prast) Green Squadron Yellow Squadron Hyperion (Squadron Supreme).jpg|Hyperion (Marcus Milton) Talkback.png|Talkback (Chase Stein) Purple Squadron Power Princess (Squadron Supreme).jpg|Power Princess (Zarda Shelton) Lucy in the Sky.jpg|Lucy in the Sky (Karolina Dean) Grey Squadron Nighthawk (Squadron Supreme).jpg|Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) Sister Grimm (Squadron).jpg|Sister Grimm (Nico Minoru) Other Squadrons Xavin_(Earth-616)_011.jpg|Xavin Molly_Hayes_(Earth-12131).png|Princess Powerful (Molly Hayes) Punisher (1624).jpg|Punisher (Frank Castle) Ghost Rider (5039).jpg|Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) BlackBolt.jpg|Black Bolt Thane 658.jpg|Thane Crystal.png|Crystal Medusa (Squad).jpg|Medusa Karnak--.jpg|Karnak Inferno (Inhuman).jpg|Inferno Mr. Fantastic (1624).png|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Human Torch (1624).jpg|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Thing (1624).jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Invisible Woman (1624).jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer (Norrin Rrad) Baymax_(Earth-14123)_003.png|Baymax Frederick_(Earth-14123)_001.jpg|Fred GoGo_Tomago_(Earth-14123)_001.png|Gogo Tomago Hiro_Hamada_(Earth-14123)_001.jpg|Hiro Hamada Honey_Lemon_(Earth-14123)_001.png|Honey Lemon Wasabi_(Earth-14123)_001.png|Wasabi Star-Lord (Earth-014).png|Star-Lord (Peter Quill) Angela (Earth-88).jpg|Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) Groot (Earth-2992).png|Groot Drax the Destroyer (Earth-014).png|Drax (Arthur Douglas) Rocket Raccoon (Earth-014).png|Rocket Raccoon Gamora (Earth-014).png|Gamora Phyla Vell81648.jpg|Martyr (Phyla-Vell) Major Victory 5.jpg|Major Victory (Vance Astro) Deadpool-2.png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Cable (3056).jpg|Cable (Nate Summers) Star lady.jpg|Sprite/Ariel/Shadowcat/Star-Lady (Kitty Pryde) Professor X (4296).jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) White Queen (1624).jpg|White Queen (Emma Frost) Hope summers.jpg|Hope Summers Morph (8092).jpg|Morph (Kevin Sydney) Blink 90081.png|Blink (Clarice Ferguson) Genesis (2999).jpg|Genesis (Evan) Sunspot (Earth-9).jpg|Sunspot (Bobby Da Costa) Danger.jpg|Danger Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alex Summers) Polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) Earth-2170 Wolverine.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett (Future) James Howlett (Earth-71500).jpg|Wolverine (James Howlett) Wolverine Laura (5039).png|X-23/Wolverine (Laura Kinney) Northstar -1 Textless.jpg|Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) Cloak (Earth-2992).png|Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) Rachel Summers.png|Phoenix/Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) Phoenix (1624).jpg|Phoenix (Jean Grey) Jean Grey-(Earth-6152).jpg|Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) (Past) Cyclops-.png|Cyclops (Scott Summers) Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Past) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Beast (2999).jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) (Past) Namor1.jpg|Namor Rogue (5039).jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Gambit 0.jpg|Gambit (Remy Lebeau) Mystique (Omniverse).jpg|Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Colossus (5039).jpg|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Sunfire (5039).jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) Karma.jpg|Karma (Xi'An Coy Mahn) SunfireETAS.jpg|Sunpyre (Leyu Yoshida) Cannonball 613.png|Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) Dust.jpg|Dust (Sooraya Qadir) Psylocke (7).jpg|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) uncanny-x-men-1-cover.jpg|Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) tumblr_nqqiigZPtu1sde1x1o1_500.png|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Firestar.jpg|Firestar (Angelica Jones) Warren_Worthington_III_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_1_001.png|Archangel (Warren Worthington III) Angel (Earth-9).jpg|Angel (Warren Worthington III) (Past) Surge1.png|Surge (Noriko Ashida) Banshee (Earth-3001).jpg|Banshee (Sean Cassidy) Siryn (Imperfect Outcasts).jpg|Siryn (Theresa Cassidy) 250px-Mercuryprofile.jpg|Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) danielle_moonstar_by_ultimatetattts-d6nsze1.jpg|Mirage (Danielle Moonstar) illustrious_bits___pixie_colored_by_dalexisstpierre-d5h80q9.jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_245_page_15_David_Haller_(Earth-TRN016).jpg|Legion (David Haller) Iceman2.jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) Iceman (5029).jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) (Past) Stepford cuckoo.jpg|The Stepford Cuckoos Domino (1260).jpg|Domino (Neena Thurman) 4804019-extraordinary_x-men_1_campbell+variant.jpg|Magik (Illyana Rasputin) 1842862-444970_astonishing_x_men_vol_3_21_textless_super.jpg|Armor (Hisako Ichiki) Monet_St._Croix_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_1_001.png|M (Monet St. Croix) 2069742-lifeguard.jpg|Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_3_24_Textless.jpg|Dazzler (Alison Blaire) 300b6eda47f7e5b5eb3885e979c6fe93.jpg|Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) Transonic_03.png|Transonic (Laurie Tromette) Husk (Alternow).jpg|Husk (Paige Guthrie) Sage_(Earth-616)_from_X-Treme_X-Men_0001.png|Sage (Tessa) Amara_Aquilla_(Earth-616)_011.jpg|Magma (Amara Aquila) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) Tabitha_Smith_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_40_001.jpg|Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) Weapon_X_Vol_2_15_Textless.jpg|Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) 3841629-sprite_c.jpg|Sprite (Jia Jing) 1164355-blindfold.jpg|Blindfold (Ruth Aldine) Davis_Cameron_(Earth-616)_from_X-Treme_X-Men_Vol_1_10.jpg|Slipstream (Davis Cameron) 28925cd4a424159425a2512e28ee33fa.jpg|Nature Girl (Lin Li) Iara_Dos_Santos_from_The_Hunt_Vol_1_3_002.jpg|Shark-Girl (Iara Dos Santos) 440c7d86c95f567d266f295b0bf47387.jpg|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) Martha_Johansson_(Earth-616)_004.png|No-Girl (Martha Johansson) Pym Particle.jpg|Wasp/Ant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket/Giant-Man/Ultron (Hank Pym) Wasp3131.jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) invincible-iron-man-03-epting-variant.jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Hulk (1624).jpg|Hulk/Doc Green (Robert Bruce Banner) A-BOMB (1624).png|A-Bomb (Rick Jones) Ronin (Earth-2992).jpg|Hawkeye/Ronin (Clint Barton) Calvin zabo.jpg|Dr. Calvin Zabo Captain America (1624).jpg|Captain America (Steve Rogers) Quicksilver (1624).jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) 007_BlackPanther.jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa) Scarlet_Witch_1_kevin_wada.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) 006_Vision.jpg|Vision Black_Knight_Vol_4_1_Powell_Variant_Textless.jpg|Black Knight (Dane Whitman) Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man (Simon Williams) Falcon (Earth-2992(.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson) Jocasta-kev-walker.jpg|Jocasta Moon Knight (1624).jpg|Moon Knight (Marc Spector) Patriot.png|Patriot (Elijah Bradley) Transformation Sentry (Earth-70711).png|Sentry (Robert Reynolds) Speed (Young Avengers).png|Speed (Tommy Shepherd) Ant-Man (Gods-Legends).jpg|Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Spider-Man (Earth-2899).png|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Iron Fist (1624).jpg|Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) 2271855-theheroicage thunderbolts shadowland cage 01.jpg|Power Man (Luke Cage) Winter Soldier AE715124.png|Winter Soldier (James Buchanan Barnes) WARMACHINERULES!.PNG|War Machine (James Rhodes) Stature.PNG|Stature (Cassie Lang) Black Widow AE851815.png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Captain_Marvel_Vol_9_3_McKelvie_Variant_Textless.jpg|Captain Marvel/Binary/Warbird/Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) 2176413-captain_mar_vell.jpg|Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill NOVA.jpg|Nova (Richard Rider) Valkyrie.jpg|Valkyrie (Brunhilde) Noh1.jpg|Marvel Boy/Protector (Noh-Varr) Hulk (gods-legends).jpg|Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) Shang-Chi81648.png|Shang-Chi Wiccan by daidokatsumi-d81vyy8.jpg|Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) Young Avengers - Teddy Altman Hulkling 2 (cris-art).jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman) Anya corazon.jpg|Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) Captain Britain (Earth-2992).png|Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) Daredevil Black Costume.png|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Venom (Flash) (1624).jpg|Agent Venom (Eugene Thompson) Nova (5417).jpg|Nova (Sam Alexander) Loki (Earth-2992).jpg|Kid Loki (Ikol) Marcus Johnson Nick Fury jr.png|Nick Fury Jr. Agent Coulson 1.jpg|Phil Coulson Lionheart 5.jpg|Lionheart (Kelsey Shorr) Greer_Grant_(Earth-20051)_2.jpg|Tigra (Marie Grant) she_hulk_by_dichiara-d8x4eus.jpg|She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Monica_Rambeau_(Earth-616)_from_Captain_America_and_the_Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_6.jpg|Captain Marvel/Spectrum/Photon/Pulsar (Monica Rambeau) mockingbird-103648.jpg|Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) The_Unbeatable_Squirrel_Girl_Erica_Henderson_Concept_Art_0.jpg|Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) Marvel-фэндомы-Kate-Bishop-716254.jpg|Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) hellcat.jpg|Hellcat (Patsy Walker) Sharon_Carter_001.jpg|Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) Hazmat_Marvel.png|Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda) tumblr_mm65mngfhW1qfd9cso1_1280.jpg|Miss America (America Chavez) Monica_Chang_(Earth-616)_001.jpg|Monica Chang Songbird (1624).jpg|Songbird (Melissa Gold) 3525228-1922467229-34533.jpg|Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) Thor (5039).jpg|Thor (Jane Foster) WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Jessica Jones (Earth-5430).jpg|Jewel/Power Woman (Jessica Jones) Ms._Marvel_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|Miss Marvel (Kamala Khan) Spider woman (2999).jpg|Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Daisy_Johnson_(Earth-12131).png|Quake (Daisy Johnson) 1278230-34.png|Madame Web/Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) Shadowland_Power_Man_Vol_1_1_Textless_Second_Printing_Variant.jpg|Power Man (Victor Alvarez) 4608483-cgxp2pnxiaad5it.jpg|Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) synapse.jpeg|Synapse (Emily Guererro) The-Totally-Awesome-Hulk-1-Lee-Variant-3b83c1.jpg|Hulk (Amadeus Cho) 18m405v0boaorjpg.jpg|She-Hulk (Lyra) Thor (Earth-6152).jpg|Thor Odinson Tsu-Zana_(Earth-616).jpg|Ultra Girl (Tsu-Zana) Squadron Sinister SQDSIN2015003_cov.jpg|King Hyperion 1615a.jpg|Nightmask Zarda_Shelton_(Earth-BW12)_from_Squadron_Sinister_Vol_1_2_Caselli_Variant_cover.jpg|Warrior Woman Speed Demon (5039).jpg|Speed Demon Doctor Spectrum (Bill) (Earth-12041).png|Spectrum Crossbones.png|Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) Taskmaster1.jpg|Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Baron Zemo (Earth-29929.png|Baron Zemo Red Skull (Earth-2992)-.gif|Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) Viper (Earth-3001).JPG|Viper/Madame Hydra Baron Von Strucker (Earth-3001).jpg|Baron Strucker Grim Reaper (Earth-2992(.png|Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) Spiral.jpg|Spiral AgeOfPrimitivesBeast.jpg|Dark Beast Mr. Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Azazel (Earth-9).jpg|Azazel Shaw (Titan).jpg|Sebastian Shaw Silver Samurai (Earth-9).jpg|Silver Samurai LadyDeathstrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Earth1600Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Grim Reaper (Earth-2992(.png|Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) Daken.png|Daken/Akihiro Blob (Titan).jpg|Blob (Fred Dukes) Apocalypse (8092).png|Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron Baron Zemo (Earth-29929.png|Baron Zemo Enchantress (71426).jpg|Enchantress Thanos (Earth-014).png|Thanos Ronan the Accuser (Earth-014).png|Ronan Annihilus (4296).jpg|Annihilus Nebula (Earth-2992).png|Nebula Klaw (Earth-9).jpg|Klaw Terrax (Earth-9).png|Terrax VankoWhiplash.jpg|Whiplash Galactus (Earth-71520).jpg|Galactus Doctor Octopus (4816).jpg|Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) Ragnarok.jpg|Ragnarok Toxie Doxie.png|Toxie Doxie (June Covington) Electro (2095).jpg|Electro (Max Dillon) Moonstone (Earth-9).jpg|Moonstone (Karla Sofen) Mysterio (Earth-9).jpg|Mysterio (Quentin Beck) Kraven (Earth-9).png|Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) Rhino (1).png|Rhino (Alexei Sytsevich) Chameleon (2095).jpg|Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) Super Skrull 4.jpg|Super Skrull (K'lrt) Scorpion (Earth-2992).jpg|Scorpion (Mac Gargan) Lizard (Earth-70710).png|Lizard (Curt Connors) Shocker61726.jpg|Shocker (Herman Schultz) Tombstone1.jpg|Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) Vulture1.jpg|Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Boomerang (Myers).jpg|Boomerang (Fred Meyers) Hydro Man (4126).jpg|Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) Female beetle.jpg|Beetle (Janice Lincoln) Jackal (Earth-364).jpg|Jackal (Miles Warren) Carnage (Earth-1600).png|Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Menace (Lilly Hollister).jpg|Menace (Lily Hollister) Stegron.jpeg|Stegron (Vincent Stegron) Green Goblin (Earth-3986).jpg|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Modok (Excel).jpg|Modok (George Tarleton) Mandarin (Titan).jpg|Mandarin We Are Venom.jpg|Venom... Anti-Venom.png|...Anti-Venom... All New Toxin.jpg|...And/Or Toxin (Eddie Brock) Sandman (Alternow).jpg|Sandman (William Baker) Titania.png|Titania (Mary McPherran) Thundra (71426).png|Thundra Trickshot 5.jpg|Trickshot (Barney Barton) Wizard (Earth-9).jpg|Wizard Dr. Doom.jpeg|Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Madame_Masque.jpg|Madame Masque Absorbing Man (Earth-6152).jpg|Absorbing Man/Devil Hulk (Brian Banner) Dak Avenger Hulk (or) Joe Fixit.jpg|Hulk/Joe Fixit (Robert Bruce Banner) (Clone) Dark Avenger Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) (Clone) Dark Avenger Captain.jpg|The Captain (Steven Rogers) (Clone) Dark Avenger Falcon.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson) (Clone) Dark Avenger Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) (Clone) Dark Avenger Iron Man.png|Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Clone) Dark Avenger Thor Odinson.jpg|Thor Odinson (Clone) Category:Earth-7166 Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95